Soul Bind
by angelicwings1
Summary: Rafael an outcast meets a human girl who becomes infatuated by him and offers to help him become An alpha of his pack. with her help will he be able to rise up or will it cost him something very dear.
1. prologue

A scream could be heard, and a men is seen running while holding his bleeding side. He was in his wolf form. Earlier, but couldnt handle it anymore and transformed back. He knew Jed was the one who trapped him, causing him to land right in the shunka dan.

Huffing and puffing, he tried to speed when he heard the sound again. He just hope he can make it to the exit. While in his wolf form, he had heard a waterfall. So that means theirs a cliff near by.

Rafael knew he would pass out at any moment, but he just couldnt. His beast wouldnt let him, why?, doing so would mean he becomes that monsters meal for the day.

Unbeknown to him, Jed was watching. One of the pack mates smirking says " do you think he will survive?"

" with how weak he is...no"

" than why are we still here, let's go back"

Jed nods before looking one last time at Rafael.

Rafael saw the opening, just when the monster reached to grab him. He could see the blue sky. With determination he quickly jump from the cliff, landing in the water.

Rafael couldnt breath. So much water went up his nostrils. Quickly he swam up to the surface and cough up water. He look around his surroundings to see blood water. He wasnt really surprised, or the fact that its morning.

His head look up when he heard the roar sound of the shunka. The monster tried to get past the barrier, but it wouldnt let him. Sighing, he got out while holding his side. It was a struggle for him because of his earlier injuries.

Jed and his pack beat him up before throwing him in their enemy dan. Yes, the shunka is one of their deadly enemy, that is one reason why they were sealed away. The other are vampires. Those vile creatures.

Rafael walk while recalling everything, his body exhausted couldn't handle anymore torcher, so he let go. Falling into the ground, Loosing conscious.


	2. part 1

Hope was sparing with her teacher, who was like a father to her. He told her she was improoving really well, and will make a good hunter onces the exam comes. Hope smirk" i wont believe you until I defeat you in combat" she says attacking him again.

They were at each others throat for a while until Alaric got a call. " yes" he says

" their has been another riot with the vampires"

" another one, he really wont stop will he"

" unfortunately no, not until his promise has been fulfill" darion says

Hope listening asks who, but alaric told her not to worry about it. He kissed her forehead before telling her he will see her later.

Hope frown. She wonder why he never want to involve her in things. Especially knowing how much she wants to help. Sighing, she walks from the dock and decides to head back. While going she was confronted by the two sisters.

" I see you manage to steal our father away from us"

" it's not the time for this lizzie"

" shes right, we should be practicing to kick her butt durring the exam"

Hope roll her eyes , lizzie says " dont think that just because his nice to you, he sees you as a daughter." Moving closer to her face she says " he will never, because your just an orphan that caused many people to die"

Hope bold her fist in anger. She tried not to get lizzie's words in her head. She knew she attracts danger, but can they really blame her. She was just a child when this happend. Bedsides everything have been ok so far.

" look lizzie, you can take your daddy complex somewhere else. I have better things to worry about than your jealousy" she says walking past her. Before she did she bumped her shoulder to get her point across.

Lizzie angry raised her hand to conjure a spell on hope, but josie stops her. " save this anger for the competition liz"

" fine...that ego of hers will be ruin once I beat her"

Hope puts her things in her locker before going to her favorite spot in the forest. While walking she saw blood. Confused by this, she followed the trail of blood. When she reached her destination, she spotted a very naked human holding his sides in pain.

Hope quickly turns around, but turns back when she realize he was bleeding.

" are you alright" she says worried

She moved closer to try to help, but stop when he stare at her with gold like eyes

" S...Stay A...Away from me" he says in pain

" W...w...what are you?" She asks confused and surprised.


	3. part 2

I want to, but I cant. Your seriously injured and need help" she says

Rafael growls and tried to sit up. He wish he could transform, but he was to weak to. He heard the girl say something, but his ears didnt catch that. Suddenly he flinched when a hand held his side. He looks up to see the girl kneeling and looking at him.

" dont worry I wont hurt you" she says

Rafael scoff at that, he knew she was a human. How could she possibly hurt him. He cried in pain when he tried to get up. Hope told him to slow down a bit, but he ignored her.

" hey I'm trying to help you " she says

Rafael with eyes still gold looks at her up and down. With difficulty, he stood up tall, while looking down on her. Hope gulp, she never thought he was so tall... and very naked.

Thinking about it made her blush, she tried not to look down and stretched her neck to look at him.

" I dont need your help, what part of that dont you understand"

Hope backing away frown " fine, than I guess I'm not needed here" she says turning to leave as well

" thank you" he said back

Both teen walk away, hoping to never see each other again. Hope seeing the blood wipes it of herself. She couldnt help but wonder where he came from. What was he? And how did he get those wounds.

Frustrated she marched to the tree house she built and walk in. This place was her sanctuary, her house. No one comes here, but herself and sometimes Alaric when he wants to find her.

When she entered she changed and went straight to reading a book on mythical creatures. Alaric wanted her to know so she would be ready for the hunter exam. While reading she didnt realize time had past. She looked out her window which happend to be besides her bed and start to wonder if Rafael was alright.

Decided it was non of her business like he said, she closed her book and walk to her bed, ready to sleep.

Getting in and closing her eyes, she started to have nightmares. It was a dream about the time the vamps tried to enter the school. That time something had compelled her to go outside. Their she stood at the gate. She could hear someone whispering to her to come out, and when she did she heard a yell.

She turned to see Alaric running with his gun, while calling her name. Telling her to get back inside. Before she could move vampires appeared. Alaric quickly grab his whistle and his mans came out with weapons. Soon a fight broke loose and blood was shed.

The vamps were in control. She saw a man walking between the whole blood shed. He was looking right at her. Alaric grabs her and tried pulling her back, but she was frozen.

Suddenly the man attacked, and Alaric shot arrow. The man had an advantage because he had power. She could hear him telling her to remove the bracelet, but Alaric bleeding told her not too. This got the man angry. He was ready to snap Alaric neck, when they were dragged in and the gate closed.

Their lizzie and josie stood downstairs. Hope back to her sense, turn to see the man by the gate angry. He told her they will meet again.

The dream ended their, but hope could still hear the cry and see the blood of the people who died back than. She blame herself for it. And to make things worse, she could hear the man taunts, calling her.

Gasping for air, she sat up in a cold sweat. She look at her shaking hands and the bracelet which had adjusted to her growth. " what was so special about this thing? And why when I tried to take it off it wont let me" she says

Suddenly she heard it, hounds. These werent any kind of hounds, but killing hunter hounds. They search for any supernatural being like vampires and werewolf and so on. She panicked when she realize Rafael was out their.she wasnt stupid, she knew he wasnt human. He could either be a vamp or warewolf.

If she dont hurry, they might ripe him to pieces. She heard the sound again and quickly got out of bed. I hope his alright, she thought. Putting her shoes on she walk to the door, but stop hearing a noise.

It was footsteps, and it was coming from the rooftop. With quick reflects, she grab the bow and arrow ready to shoot when neccessary.


	4. part 3

Klaus sitting down grabs his lover hand, caressing it lovingly. " love, every day your getting beautiful like a doll. Oh...How I wish I can see those lovely eyes once more, but if you were to ever wake than you will leave" he says hurt

But that soon changed to anger " I wont ever let you leave, so you understand why I had to do what I did" he says trying to explain himself.

He got up when he saw his brother come in. " you cant keep doing this klaus"

" why not brother? Is she not mine"

With sympathy Elijah sigh " shes not a toy, she has a future which Is somewhere else"

Eyes turning red out of anger klaus grab his brother by the throat " her future is with me...and no one else" he says

Elijah grabs his hand " what about Hailey than" he managed to say

Calming down he let go " that Beach, will pay once I find her. She cant hide for long"

Elijah hearing this fix his shirt " this grudge will kill you one day"

Klaus smirking says " let it try brother"

* * *

Hope fixing her bow and arrow , lift it up and shoots to the ceiling. when She heard the foot step move around, she move along with it. She kept shooting up while asking who is it.

When she heard no more footsteps, she puts her weapon down.

Suddenly she heard it... a bang coming from behind. She quickly turn while aiming her weapon, but stop when she sees Rafael. He was in the same condition like how she saw him.

Dropping her weapon, she walks to him. " its you...how were you able to pass the barrier?"

" barrier?... I dont know about that, but my wolf led me here"

Hope confused sees how much his struggling to stand. She could tell that he was ready to pass out, and Before she could move to help, he fell on his knees. " this hurt like hell" he mumbles

" will you accept my help now, or just kneel there on the floor" she says bending down to look at him.

Rafael stared down at her, his body covered in sweat and dirt, while his muscles flex while trying to hold his pain. Both teen stared at each other intensely. One trying to show dominance while the other try not to back down.

Hope could feel herself breaking, but she played it of by smirking cockily. She could see his teeth gritting and the anger in his eyes. She tried really hard not to look below...not to see where the vein of his led too.

His body heat and musk scent combine was making her face heat up, causing her cheeks to turn a rose color. She wonder if he feels the same. Trying not to think about it, she was going to say something to break the ice. Anything to distract her from her thoughts.

"I...thin-" before she had the chance to say what she wanted to, Rafael gave in to his exhaustion. " hey...what are yo-" she said feeling his head land on her thigh.

She felt his hot breath on her revealing legs tickling her, while his arm on both of his sides. She tried pushing him away, but he was too heavy. " he must be unconscious" she thought, trying not to think about the warmth his breath was emitting on her thigh.

" just great...so I guess I'm stuck like this until he wakes up"

* * *

It was night time when the school gates shut. Lizzie and maya decided to sneak out to go to a club call blood sucker, . Well it was more like lizzie who wanted to go, all because she was saved by a men name sebastian, who happend to go there. maya just tag along to keep lizzie company so Penelope can spend time with josie.

" I cant believe mystery man will be there" she says

" yeah and dr. Salzman said not to attend because his a vampire"

Lizzie getting in her car smirk" since when do I ever listen to dad, besides it wont take long. You can just disguise us or change our smell from human to one of them so no one will he suspicious."

Maya shook her head and smile " as long as you dont go love crazy than we are good"

...


	5. part 4

Hope didn't know how long she was laying there, she tried Thinking of a plan to remove the unconscious men of her. She attempted to just push him off her, but when she did he whimpered in his sleep. Sighing, she tried thinking of a levitating spell. " sich offenbaren" she says with her hand

Before she knew what was happening Rafael was lifted off her. She sighs with relief and attempts to get up. " now I can put you on the bed and try to heal you" she says dusting her clothes.

She turns to look at him and gasp " oh God, what did I do" she says

* * *

The club was packed with females lined up. Maya asks Lizzie of it was a good idea to bring Mr. Goody goody along. MG ignored her little comment. He turned to Lizzie who was fixing her hair " what else could I do, he insisted. Besides his just going to stay out anyway"

Confused Mg Looks at Lizzie " I thought I was going in, how else am I suppose to keep an eye on you"

Lizzie smile " tonight is females only, you wouldn't even pass the entrance," she says, arms around his shoulder

He could see Maya smirking her take vampire's teeth, he should have known they were going to do something like this. He had promised the headmaster that he will watch over Lizzie for him, but how is he suppose.

Lizzie seeing his contemplating face, bends to his earlobe, causing his heart to beat " I don't need your protection. Your forgetting that I'm a witch"

When she said this, she pushed him out the line with her power, causing him to fall on the floor. Some people stop to look at him before going back to whatever they were doing.

Mg watches as Lizzie gets check to go in before turning to him and blows a kiss " see you later nerd" she says before putting her hands around Maya and walk-in.

Looking at the club name " bloodsucker" he got a bad feeling about this whole thing. " I promise our headmaster, so I have to do something"

Thinking, mg, decided to look for a dark area to change his appearance. " this is going to hurt my ego more than anything" he says

Before he could conjure a spell, someone appeared in the dark and pinned him to the wall before biting him.

* * *

Hope looking at Rafael gulp, she was trying to lift him but ended up turning him to his original form. Rafael was up on the air on his wolf form. He was angrily staring at her with his teeth showing. He growls at her to put him down. She gulps, and tried the spell again " sich offenbaren"

When nothing happens, she tried to reverse it, but nothing worked. It would seem that the bracelet she has on is preventing her from using her full powers. Rafael trashes around the invisible shield that's around him. Growling while making a promise to kill her.

Hope without thinking shout at him. She didn't know that she understood what he was saying. At the moment, she's thinking he was speaking in human language. Rafael stops thrashing and looks at her.

He wonders how a human can understand his tribal language. Thinking he thought since she's a which, she probably used a spell to understand him. " if that's the case then our clan could be in danger" he mumbles.

Hope tried many spells she remembered, but nothing. Decided, she grabs her phone and calls the one person she knew would help and know more stuff. She called, but no one answers, so she left a message.

Putting her phone away, she turns to RAF " look, I know your upset by this, but I will figure something out and get you out of there, I promise" she said


End file.
